


The Two of Us Will Make This Work

by bonotje



Series: Making A Memory [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, daddy!klaine, klaine with twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Matt and James are about 17 in this installment.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Two of Us Will Make This Work

**Author's Note:**

> Matt and James are about 17 in this installment.

“Dad, I already told you I’m not hungry.” James said annoyed.

“Come on James you can’t just stay in your room all day, come out,” his dad said back through the closed door.

The door swung open, an grumpy looking James appear behind it. “Dad, just… can you just leave me alone? Just go away!” Slam.

Blaine sighed, James was being a real stereotypical teenager the last couple of days. He decided to just let it go for now, let him brood. He walked back to the kitchen and just shrugged at Kurt’s questioning look. “He still won’t leave his room,” he sighed.

The momentary silence was quickly broken by the loud slam of the front door. A schoolbag was dropped on the floor with a thumb and a loud pair of feet made their way over to the kitchen. “Hey dads, what’s up?” Matt said cheerily pulling his earphones from his ears.

“James is what’s up,” Blaine said grumpily he was really getting worried about him.

“He still stuck in his room then?”

“Yes, he won’t come out. Not even for dinner!”

“Matty, can you please try and talk to your brother?” Kurt asked.

“He’s not gonna let me in either paps,” the boy sighed.

“Matt, please, do you have any idea why he’s acting like this?” Blaine asked.

“Well, uhm, maybe,” he said his hand curling in his hair, “I’ll try something later dad I promise, can we eat first I’m starving.

“Okay, dinner will be ready in a minute Matt.”

The boy shuffled off to his own room putting his earphones back in volume turned up fully.

“You remember that one day when the twins were 6 and James refused to come out from under his bed?” Kurt said smiling faintly.

“Yes! He said he was gonna live there forever with Oscar,” Blaine laughed.

_“Jamesy, can you please come out from under your bed?” Blaine asked softly._

_“No, I’m gonna live here with Oscar. I’m gonna live here forever and ever,” James said gruffly._

_“James, sweetheart you can't just stay there forever you have to eat!”_

_“I have food enough for me and Oscar,” the little boy said clutching the teddy bear a little closer. Blaine looked a behind James under the bed and sure enough there was a big pile of sweets lying next to a pillow. Blaine sighed and pulled away giving up for now. He really didn’t know why his boy was so upset._

_“Daddy? Why isn't James coming out for dinner? Matt asked softly as he walked out of their boys' room._

_“I really don't know buddy,” Blaine said a little helplessly. At the helpless look on his daddy’s face Matt rushed into their bedroom and crawled under James' bed._

_“Go ‘way Matt! This is my bed, go hide under your own bed,” James said exasperated._

_“But James why won't you come eat?” Matt asked seriously. James kept quiet._

_“Jamesss, come on why are you under here? Oh hey you've got sweets cool.” The boy said while he shoveled some in his mouth._

_“Jamess rlly though,” he swallowed, ”you need to tell me I'm your brother._

_“It's... It's hmm it's about Kailey,” James said shyly._

_“What's with Kailey? Is she teasing you?”_

_“Nooo, no she just, she just doesn’t want to play with me,” James sniffed._

_“And you really want her to come and play with you some time?” Matt asked seriously._

_“Yes Matt, I really like her so I want to play with her,” he sniffed again._

_“So why doesn't she want to come and play with you?”_

_“She said I'm stupid because I wear silly clothes.”_

_“Aww James. Hey maybe you could wear some of my clothes tomorrow and maybe she’ll play with you. And then, then she will see how nice you are. And then she won't care about your clothes anymore,” Matt said shuffling a little closer to his brother. “Would you like that Jamesy?”_

_“Hmpf, maybe, maybe we can try it,” James sighed._

_“Okay, now will you please come out for dinner I'm really hungry.”_

_James sighed. “Yeah I'm hungry to, but don’t tell dads or they won’t believe I could stay here forever. I really could stay here forever, I really could.”_

_“With Oscar?” Matt smiled_

_“Yes of course with Oscar silly, what would he do without me?”_  
  
Matt walked to his brothers room after dinner. Knocking on the door and then opening it quietly. 

“What do you want Matt?! I don't have your shoes!”

“James, hey James talk to me man. What’s  eating you up?” Matt asked seriously.

“Nothing!,” James said gruffly.

“Is this, is this about that girl Jade?” Matt tried. James looked away blushing slightly.

“Yess it so is, you like her don't you? I know how you get when your all upset about a girl. Oh Jamesy has a little crush doesn't he?! Matt teased. James sighed.

“Hey James, what's wrong, doesn't she like you?” Matt asked serious again at the look on his brother’s face.

“I really wouldn't know, it's not like I ever talked to her.”

“James, not again. You really just need to go and talk to her, just say she's wearing like a nice necklace or something.“  
  
”Easy for you, you’re the popular one. I can't just walk up to her and tell her something out of the blue,” James said pushing his glasses up his nose.   
  
“Yes James you can, just make something of this mess on top of your head and keep the cardigan off for a day. And then just go up to her and give her a compliment.” Matt tried to help.   
  
“Hmpf,” James grunted  
  
“Hey James, when has my advice ever seized to help you out? Huh remember that girl Kailey? She even gave you a kiss on the cheek the next day,” he said grinning.  
  
James sighed, “Okay I guess I'll try something tomorrow.”  
  
“Good now can you please come and eat your dinner, we kept you some.”  
  
“Alright,” James said following his brother towards the kitchen.  
  
Kurt just smiled at Matt and mouthed a ' thank you' when they entered the kitchen. Matt just shrugged and fell down on one of the chairs around the kitchen table.

 

 


End file.
